


My Darling

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Drugs, F/M, Murder, Necrophilia, Prostitution, Torture, Watersports, lice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Kimblee’s out of prison and ready for some fun.  It won’t be as much fun as Ishval, but it’ll be LOTS of fun!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I like it NASTY

Typically, it’s not sex that turns him on sexually.  The sound of someone’s dying breath, of bones snapping, of a woman shrieking over the loss of her child, the smell of charred and burning flesh- those things…  that’s what really gets his blood going.  But because those things are all illegal, Zolf has to get creative in how he gets his rocks off.  
  
The grimiest parts of town are his favorite to go hunting.  Drug dealers, prostitutes, filthy drug addicted whores who’d do anything to score the next hit, and desperate homeless people are his favorites.  Tonight he’s come across an exceptionally nasty hooker.  He pauses as she looks up at him with eyes that are just a little unsure of him, and he offers her a smile.  
  
“I’ve got money to spend,” he says almost cheerfully.  He can see her debating over her answer.  
  
“You got dust?”  
  
Kimblee reaches into his pocket and flashes her a little baggie with white powder in it.  “I’ve got plenty.”  
  
“I want both,” she says gathering her things from the stoop she’s sitting on.  
  
“Only if you do everything I say.”  And he means _everything_.  
  
That uncertain look comes back to her face and he knows he’s almost got her.  “What kinda weird shit you got on your mind, mister?”  
  
Instead of answering her, he opens his wallet and flashes her ten thousand cenz.  Her eyes go as wide as dinner plates.  “All of that, _and_ the dust- and you do everything I say.”  
  
“You got it, honey.”  
  
He can practically see the lice crawling in her hair when he offers her his arm.  He’s certain when she  takes it that she’s dirtied his pristine white jacket.  It’s no big deal, he’ll clean up after.  He always does.  She takes him to a tiny apartment, little bigger than a closet, honestly.  There’s a disgustingly dirty bed with a moldy mattress and mouse droppings in the corners of the room.  It doesn’t matter to him.  
  
She sits down on the bed and it groans under her weight- and she weighs maybe ninety pounds soaking wet.  “Whatcha want me to do?”  
  
He grabs her chin and smiles down at her.  He looks closely at her mouth.  Filthy as she is, she doesn’t have the herpes.  This might be more fun than he anticipated.  He turns her loose and hangs his hat and coat on a peg by the door.  As he disrobes, he watches as she does the same, every layer of clothing dirtier than the last.  Once he’s completely nude, he covers his clothing with her bathrobe and she gives him a funny look.  
  
“Drink my piss.”  
  
She only hesitates a moment before getting on her knees and wrapping her lips gently around his tip.  He begins to empty his bladder down her throat, withdrawing from her mouth to spray her face and tits with his urine, then he forces himself to stop.  
  
“Let me piss inside you.”  
  
She gets on her hands and knees in her foul bed and he can smell her rank pussy before he inserts himself.  He puts only the tip in, just enough to fill her body with pungent pee, and then spray her dark folds.  He’s not stupid.  He knows she’s beyond dirty, but there’s ammonia in urine, and though it’s a rather unpleasant odor, he’s disinfecting her before he fucks her.  
  
When he’s finished with his bathroom break, he withdraws from her.  His piercing blue eyes scan the room and he finds exactly what he’s looking for.  “Stay right there,” he commands.  She turns her head and watches as he returns with a nearly empty bottle of malt liquor.  He smiles at her as fear blooms in her muddy brown eyes.  
  
Lube is a commodity in a whore’s room, and there’s plenty of it on every flat surface.  He grabs a tube and squirts some on the mouth of the bottle and on to her hairy asshole.  “Drink up, my darling,” he says as he eases the bottle into her ass, emptying the remainder of the alcohol there.  He pushes slowly but firmly, and when the ring of muscle begins to stretch and go taut, it turns from a dark pink to a light pink, and she hisses in pain.  
  
“It ain’t gonna fit, stop tryin’ to jam it in there!” she cries.  
  
“You want that dust don’t you?”  
  
Silence answers him, and he pushes a little harder.  He sees blood and his cock throbs to life.  At last, the widest part of the bottle is inside and she’s whimpering into her dirty bed.  His fingers catch the rivulets of blood from where he skin has torn open to allow the object into her ass and he strokes his length with a sinister satisfaction.   “You look beautiful with it there,” he purrs.  
  
“It really hurts!” she wails.  “Can you please take it out?”  
  
“Not yet.  Lie down on your back.”  
  
He watches as his whore carefully eases herself down onto0 the bed.  Her face is twisted in agony and he groans quietly as she spreads her hairy legs for him.  He grabs her ankles, pins them near her head and she screams into his face as her flesh rips a little more.  
  
“I don’t wanna do this no more!” she yells.  “You’se _hurtin’_ me!”  
  
He lets her go a moment, a hurt look on his face.  “But the money… and the dust-  We have an agreement, young lady.”  
  
“I want out of it!” she demands, reaching between her legs to try and remove the bottle from her injured hole.  
  
Kimblee sighs.  “As you wish, darling.”  He claps his tattooed hands together and puts them around her neck gently-  
  
There’s a muffled _pop_ and blood begins to pour from her mouth.  She can’t make a sound and he laughs as he claps again and this time grabs her wrists.  A muffled crunch and she tries to scream, but no sound comes out.  “I’ve ruptured your larynx and broken your wrists.”  He claps again and catches her ankles.  Another crunch as he realizes he’s so hard now that it hurts.  “Aaaand there go your ankles.”  Her tears are flowing in thick streams and he can scent the salt in them.   It’s a delicious smell.  
  
He clucks his tongue at her and brings her feet up to near her ears again, purposely grabbing her broken ankles and twisting them hurtfully.  “If you’d listened, you’d be a wealthy little dust mite.  But you couldn’t do that.”  He shoves his bare cock inside her and makes sure to throw his head back and growl his appreciation of her trembling body to the ceiling.  While he’s grateful for the bottle in her ass (she’s quite worn out and the extra girth in the back entrance helps snug up the front one), it’s just sticking out too far to be comfortable.   He uses his knee to finish shoving it all the way into her body and she jerks and flails silently at the pain.  Just watching her squirm, he’s ready to come.  He really wants to draw this out.  It’s been so long since the last good fuck he’s had, and she’s just setting him alight inside with her tormented faces, her blood, and her tears.  Had they not been in such a populated area, he would have left her voice intact- her screams would only have made the experience better for him.  But as it is, he will come soon unless he focuses himself.  He takes a few breaths, then slowly slides into her warmth.  
  
“Mmm, your pussy’s soft,” he murmurs almost tenderly.  “It’s a shame you didn’t take better care of yourself.”  A few strokes in and his balls are already drawing up tight.  Gotta focus.  His hands claw at her breasts until they are streaked red and bleeding.  He bites at her nipples, loving how she clenches up when he finally gnaws one of them off and spits it across the room.  Her whole body bucks against him and he knows he’s got to finish this soon.  
  
With her wrists and ankles, shattered and gathered together at her head, he pumps into her as hard and fast as he dares.  He curses her to the depths of hell, curses her mother, her father, God and everyone in between.   He bites his lip and tilts his hips just so-  
  
Against her will, she is squirting and writhing beneath him in a wicked pseudo-ecstasy.  And then he bursts within her and is immediately recovered when he sees her open her eyes-and she realizes he’s going to kill her when he’s finished.  He smoothes her lice ridden hair from her face.  “It won’t hurt much, I promise.  And murdered souls always go to heaven, so think of it as your get-out-of-hell free card.”  
  
This time he’s more erect than he was even in Ishval…  Damn, it’s been such a long time since he’s had this much fun.  He mounts her once more, his victim seizing up again as he fills her.  He bites he other nipple off in one swift bite and licks the wound lovingly as he chases his orgasm.  
  
Just before he lets go, he pants near her ear, “I’m sorry, I didn’t even get your name, darling.”  He lets her wrists and ankles go, claps his hands and grabs her waist.  He grunts as he fills her, wet explosions coming from inside her abdomen mimic the wet explosion of his cum inside her bursting womb.  Blood streams from every orifice, coating his cock and balls in sticky red bliss.  He leaves her face alone; she was pretty despite being dirty.  Even he can appreciate beauty for beauty’s sake.  
  
At last he wilts, fulfilled and satisfied.  He retrieves his cock, covered in blood and cum and her own ejaculate fluids.  She’s not the bloody pile of goo he would have left behind in Ishval, but maybe this is a prettier version of the same result.  Her brown eyes are lifeless and staring at the ceiling, her mouth hanging open as if crying his name…  
  
He kisses her bloody lip.  “I gave you peace, darling.  Enjoy your gift.”  
  
He washes up with vodka on the cleanest article of clothing he could find- a handkerchief that had been wrapped in tissue paper.  While he doesn’t particularly enjoy the alcohol odor, it will kill the germs and bugs he’s picked up from her.  
  
He dresses, thankful to be leaving such a gross environment, and drapes her bathrobe over her.  Then he leaves to meet Wrath and receive his special assignment.  As he strides happily away, making his was from skid row to civilized society again, he can’t help but wonder if he’d ever intended to part with the drugs and money in his pocket.  Part of him says that if she’d been cooperative, he would’ve been cooperative.  It was truly a shame that it didn’t work out.  
  
His stomach rumbles loudly.  He chuckles to himself.  “Good sex always raises the appetite,” he says aloud to no one.  He stops at a greasy spoon before heading up to meet the Führer, his ‘darling’ the furthest thing from his mind.


End file.
